Disposable containers for consumable liquids, such as water or other beverages, come in various forms. One form of disposable container is a plastic bottle. Plastic bottles may be made from a material such as polyethylene terephthalate (PET) and typically have a generally cylindrical body with a rigid mouth and a removable screw-on cap. Another form of disposable container for single servings of consumable liquid is a “drink box” or foil pouch. These types of containers may be sold with associated straws that are used to pierce a wall of the container to access the liquid within. For sanitary reasons, the straws are typically packaged in cellophane which is removed and discarded before use. Other types of containers are known.
Consumption of liquid from portable containers may be convenient when tap water and other beverages are not readily available. For example, a person engaged in physical activity such as running, biking, or hiking in an outdoor setting may wish to carry a beverage container for drinking on the go. In another example, people at construction sites or in natural disaster areas may rely upon disposable containers of consumable liquid for hydration because other sources of consumable liquid may not be readily available.
From the perspective of environmental conservation, it is desirable for disposable containers to be made from a minimum of material so that, upon disposal of the containers, a minimum of waste is generated. It is also desirable for disposable containers to be usable in a hygienic manner in possibly unhygienic environments such as construction sites or natural disaster areas.